Surprise!
by ViolinFire14
Summary: Minerva has been having random waves of nausea for several weeks. When she discovers why, how will Albus react? And how will the staff react at the announcement?
1. Nausea

A/N: **Hey guys. I am back! With another MM/AD fic for you all. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was teaching her third years, when she suddenly felt nauseous. Her stomach was churning, and she had turned very pale. Her class was working away quietly, so they didn't notice.

Minerva leaned on her desk, beginning to feel dizzy, her head pounding. She clutched her stomach, in an attempt to quell the sickness, but to no avail. One of her students glanced up, and concern filled their eyes.

"Excuse me, Professor," they said. Minerva immediately composed herself.

"Yes, Ivy?"

"Are you alright, Mam?" Some of the other students looked up with curiosity.

"Yes, Ivy. I'm fine," she tried to say calmly.

The girl returned to her work, and the other students followed suit, clearly not convinced. For the rest of the class, Minerva sat at her old oak desk, trying to control her sickness, and to not throw up.

* * *

**Later that day...**

It was lunch time. Everyone was in The Great Hall. Minerva entered the magnificent hall. There were four long tables, each one representing one house. The table at the top was where the professors sat. Candles floated above everyone, illuminating the hall strongly.

She went over to the staff table, realising that she was the last teacher to arrive. Albus, her lover, sat in the centre, with Snape to his left. She went to take a seat to his right.

"Hello, Albus," she greeted.

"Good afternoon, my dear."

"How has your day been, so far?" She asked.

"Good. Good. I've missed you," he whispered sheepishly.

"I've missed you too, you old coot," she whispered back.

They both turned to their meals, happy to sit in companionable silence while they ate. They stole occasional glances at each other, also remembering not to give anything away to the rest of the staff. They had been dating about 10 months now, and still hadn't told anyone. They wanted to keep it private.

After they had eaten, Albus and Minerva left together and headed up to his spacious office, to spend time together before she had to go and teach her second years when lunch ended.

Just as they were walking up the final staircase, Minerva started to feel sick again. She slowly began turning pale with every few steps she took. Luckily, Albus hadn't noticed. She didn't want to worry him.

* * *

It was finally time for dinner. Everybody had already settled at their designated tables, and had begun eating their meals. Well, everyone but one.

Minerva had hardly touched her meal. She wasn't that hungry. At best, she took a small bite here and there, and pushed the food around on her plate. Albus soon noticed this behaviour, and started getting worried.

"Minerva, dear, are you ok?" He asked softly. She looked up at him.

"Of course, Albus. Why?"

"You have hardly had anything to eat. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. I'm just not that hungry tonight," she said.

He wasn't satisfied with this answer, but he decided to let it go for now. _If this continues_, he thought, _then I will take her to see Madame Pomfrey._


	2. Getting Worse

**A/N: Hey guys. Here is the second chapter! I hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

Minerva and Albus were taking an evening stroll around the school grounds, each holding the other's hand. It was a lovely evening. A gentle breeze blew gently through her hair. The birds sang their melodies, each one communicating in a fascinating way to one another. The trees waved lightly against the fresh evening breeze, as if greeting the two when they walked by.

Hogwarts stood tall and proud, towering over everything, and looking out at everything as if the building was guarding everyone.

Albus and Minerva kept walking, enjoying each other's company. They were chatting about how their day was and how the students are getting on.

Ten minutes into the conversation, Minerva began to feel sick and slightly dizzy. For the past two weeks, she had been feeling nauseous, and sometimes dizzy too at random times during the day. Sometimes this occurred whilst she was teaching. Other times it would be at meal times which caused her to not eat that much, or during the evenings. Even when she got up in the mornings, she had felt very sick for a short while.

She suddenly stopped walking, causing Albus to stop too.

"Minerva?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Love. Just need a moment to catch my breath for a moment," she lied. Concern began etching on Albus' features.

She was beginning to feel nauseous again. She began to walk again for a minute or two, before she was abruptly hit by dizziness and sickness. She suddenly doubled over, beginning to feel overwhelmed by how ill she was getting.

"Minerva! What's wrong?" Albus was beginning to panic. He rushed over to her bent form, trying to figure out what was going on.

It was getting worse. Her vision began blurring, and the dizziness was increasing. She tried to steady herself, with Albus' help, but it was no use. She collapsed onto the ground.

"Minerva!" That was the last thing she heard, before her world turned dark.

* * *

She woke up in the med bay, Albus by her side. She attempted to sit up, but Albus just eased her back down.

"Woah. Easy there," he told her.

"What happened?" She asked. "All I remember is feeling extremely nauseous and dizzy."

"You blacked out. I don't know why. Poppy cast a diagnostic charm on you. But said she would like to take a few more tests."

"Ok. Tell her that's fine. Thanks, Albus."

"Whatever for, my dear?"

"I don't know. Just thanks, hon." They shared a quick kiss, before he left to get Poppy over. When Poppy was with Minerva, he left the med bay, to give Minerva some privacy.

* * *

Poppy had given Minerva a full examination. She couldn't wait to tell Minerva what she had discovered.


	3. You're what!

A/N: **Hey guys, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! And thank you for those who have followed and favourited the story so far. I appreciate it guys. Well. Here is the third chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

Poppy turned around to face Minerva, excitement bubbling inside her.

"Minerva. Congratulations!" Poppy exclaimed. Minerva looked at her with confusion.

"Minerva. You're pregnant. You're going to be a mother."

Minerva was shocked. Pregnant? As the information sank in, Minerva's shock turned to happiness.

"Really? I can't believe it!" She began to smile.

"How far along am I?"

"About 2-3 weeks," Poppy said.

Minerva was speechless. She couldn't believe it! She was going to be a mother! Well. At least that explained the nausea and dizziness.

"I would like for you to come in for a check-up every 2 weeks. Just to see how the baby is doing."

"Okay, Poppy. Thanks, Poppy," she said. And with that, Minerva went to find Albus, to tell him the great news.

* * *

Minerva walked through the great, arched corridors of Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to find Albus. She greeted those who passed her. Some gave her curious glances at her wide smile. Others didn't seem to notice.

She soon arrived at his office door. She told the grey gargoyle the password, and the door slowly swung open to allow her entrance. She looked around for him, until she came upon his desk, his phoenix perched next to him. Albus looked up at her.

"Ah. Minerva. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now. Albus. I need to tell you something."

"What is it, my dear?"

"I. Well I. I'm pregnant," she said.

Did I just hear that correctly? He thought.

"You're. You're what?"

"Pregnant. Albus, love, we are going to be parents." A look of surprise overtook Albus' expression.

He suddenly smiled, beamed even. Minerva smiled in response. She went other to him, and they pulled each other into a warm embrace.

"That's brilliant news, my dear."

"Poppy said she would like me to get a check-up every two weeks."

"Alright. I'll come with you."

Minerva paused for a moment, as if realising something.

"How are we going to tell the others? How will they react?" She asked.

Oh great, she thought. It's bad enough there are rumours about us amongst the others. Wait until they notice a bulge in my stomach. There will certainly be talk then!

"We have time yet. We don't even have to tell them. We can wait a while if you want, dear."

"Yeah. Perhaps that's best. Give ourselves time to adjust to the news."

"Minerva. I almost forgot. How many weeks pregnant are you?"

"About 2-3 weeks."

"Oh that's wonderful." He gave her a lingering kiss, and placed a hand on her abdomen.

Parents. That's going to take some getting used to.


	4. An Important Note For U All

A/N: Hey guys. I have decided to not continue with this story for a short while. For I will be restarting it. The Guest review was right about my lack of knowledge about pregnancies. But, do not threat. I am still currently writing. In fact, I have a new story for u all coming up! I just need to take a look at it again before publishing the first chapter. Keep your eyes open guys. I will update soon! :)


End file.
